Adultless
by sweetiex3
Summary: All of PCA's adults disappeared! Gone! What happened? What caused this? Will the students be happy? Is there an answer to all this confusion? Believe me, the story is WAY better than the summary. PLEASE R&R! CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. In the Beginning

**A/N: **Hey! It's twinkleestar! Well I thought it would be fun to write a Zoey 101 story where there weren't any adults! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Zoey 101, except for the teachers I made up.

"MISS BROOKS!" yelled the Dean on his way to his office. "Riding your Jet-X on the sidewalk is PROHIBITED!"

Zoey sighed as she turned the Jet-X and started riding on the crowded blacktop.

"Sorry sir! It won't happen again!" She said, mumbling how unfair he was afterwards.

Once finally getting to her destination, she parked her Jet-X, locked a lock onto it, and started heading up to her dorm.

"Hey Zoey!" Nicole looked up from her magazine and smiled as she saw Zoey walk into her dorm. Nicole was always so perky.

"S'up?" Dana said from the bottom bunk of the bunk bed.

"Oh not much," Zoey sighed as she plopped onto her bed. "Just a regular, tormented day, as usual."

"Tormented?" Nicole questioned. "What do you mean?"

"WELL," Zoey started explaining. "First of all, Mr. Carter made me do a really hard problem on the board even though he knows that I'm struggling in that unit! And then, Mr. Phillips 'surprised' us with a pop quiz, which turned out to be harder than a regular test! After that, Mrs. Robins made us do a 300 word essay on 'The Theory of Evolution' due tomorrow, and then after that, the dean made me ride my Jet-X on the blacktop even though everyone else rides their bikes and scooters on the sidewalk!"

"Oooh…" Nicole had a sympathetic expression on her face. "Well, maybe we could do something to make you feel better!"

"WE?" Dana stared at Nicole.

"Ok, maybe _I_ could do something that could make you feel better!" Nicole corrected herself.

"Really?" Zoey's face brightened up. "What's that?"

"WEEELLL…" Nicole had a mischievous look on her face. "We could play Truth or Dare!"

Zoey's smile turned back into a frown. "Oh, well thanks for trying Nicole, but I'm just not in the mood." Zoey yawned and laid down, and rested on her bed. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna hit the hay now. Night guys!"

"But Zoey! What about your 300 word essay due tomorrow!" Nicole asked, but by then Zoey had already dozed off, resting from her rough day.

"Just let her sleep." Dana said. "We'll get some loser to do her essay for her tomorrow."

"Dana!" Nicole said, giving Dana a face.

"What! I was just kidding!" Dana replied, changing into her pajamas. "I'm probably gonna go to sleep too. Don't wanna be late for class tomorrow. Night Nicole."

"Good night…" Nicole replied. Her hyper body was not yet sleepy, like the others were. "I guess I'll just go to sleep too." She said to herself. She had nothing else to do, and she knew it wouldn't be fun staying up by herself. She changed into her PJs, got ready for bed, and laid down on the top bunk of the bunk bed, counting sheep to make herself fall asleep. Within a few hours, all three girls were in a deep sleep.

**A/N: **Well? Did you like the first chapter? Please review! No flames unless you MUST use them! And I'll reply to your reviews like I always do.

3 twinkleestar


	2. Where are all the Adults?

Again, sorry if I spell your screenames wrong.

**Optimistic girl94, Callmemaddy- **Thanks!

**MrsLoganReese-** Thanks! Yeah it meant like no teachers, supervisors, dorm advisors, etc.

Enjoy this next chapter!

"Zoey! Zoey!" Nicole said, shaking Zoey up from her sleep.

Zoey yawned. "What is it Nicole?" She said, rubbing her eyes.

"There are NO adults!" Nicole said excitedly.

"What! What are you talking about, of course there are adults!" Zoey said, half awake.

"Believe me, there aren't any! No teachers, no supervisors, no nothing!"

Suddenly they heard furious knocking on their door.

"What's all that racket!" Dana said, waking up.

"Dana! You're awake! Guess what! There are NO adults!" Nicole said all in one breath walking over to Dana's bunk.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever, now go get the door and tell whoever's knocking to leave us alone!" Dana said, lying back down.

The knocking grew harder.

"Oh alright." Nicole said as she walked over to the door. Opening it she saw a sweaty Quinn.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Nicole asked, a confused look on her face.

"There…are…no…adults!" Quinn said, breathing between each word from running.

"Now YOU think there are no adults!" Zoey talking to Quinn from her bed. "What's wrong with you two! Adults can't just disappear!"

"Oh yes they can!" Quinn said, panting. "I just don't know how, but they did! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of researching to do. I just wanted to come by and warn you guys before you all freaked out. Well, I guess I'll see you later then!"

"Good luck Quinn!" Nicole said as she closed to door.

Zoey and Dana both had a straight face.

"So you're SERIOUS, there are NO adults!" Dana said.

"YES!" Nicole replied.

"Wait, how do you and Quinn now about this!" Zoey asked.

"Well, I woke up early toda-″

"Wow you actually woke up early today!" Dana interrupted.

"Yeah, and as I was saying, I woke up today because I needed to finish up my math test, so I walked over to the math building to find Mr. Rossi, but he wasn't there!"

"But he could've forgotten, or could've been late or something." Zoey reasoned.

"Well, I looked around to see if there were any other math teachers that could help me, but the whole building was empty! So I went to the science building and there were no adults there either! So then, I went to the office, and it was empty there too! And you know how the dean likes to get to his office early!"

"Oh, I guess, there AREN'T any teachers!" Dana started believing.

"Wow." Zoey thought. "Well then, what are we supposed to do now! Do the guys know about this?"

"I don't think so." Nicole replied. "But we better go tell them before they get all freaked out."

"Logan? Freaking out? Now this I want to see!" Dana said, laughing.

"Haha, yeah." Zoey agreed. "But we had better tell them eventually."

"Yeah, they're probably up by now. Are you guys ready?" Nicole asked.

"Well OBVIOSULY not!" Zoey said, pointing to her pajamas and messy hair.

"Well then hurry up!" Nicole said, becoming impatient as she usually was.

A minute passed.

"Whoa, you guys get ready pretty quickly!" Nicole said. "It usually takes me about 1 hou-″

"Tell us on the way!" Dana said annoyingly. "I wanna see Logan freaked out!"

The girls took their dorm keys and headed out on their way to the boys' dorm room.

"Hurry up Logan! We're going to be late for class!" Chase said, impatiently from the boys' dorm.

"Dude, chill! I just need a little more gel on the right side of my head!" Logan said, perfecting his bushy hair.

"Don't even bother." Zoey said, stepping into the boys' dorm room. The girls couldn't help but overhear their fighting.

"What are you talking about! We're gonna be late for class!" Chase said, panicking.

"We're not going to be late because there IS no class!" Nicole replied, sitting down on a nearby chair.

"What are you talking about! Today's Thursday! Of course there's class!" Michael said, putting on his shoes.

"There's no class because there's no adults!" Dana said, annoyed.

"Pssh, that's the LAMEST thing I've ever heard!" Logan said, turning around away from the mirror, finally.

"Believe us! There are NO adults!" Zoey said. Go look out the window yourself! Do you see any supervisors out there?"

"No, I don't." Michael said looking out the window. "But that doesn't prove anything! Maybe their just… late!"

"You guys, I looked all around the school today. Even in the office! I'm telling you, there are NO adults!" Nicole argued.

"Are you actually serious?" Chase said in a serious tone.

"YES!" All three girls shouted at once.

"Wow… no adults!" Logan started staring into space, dreaming. "We'd...we'd be free! No rules! No tests! No homework! We'd have COMPLETE freedom!"

"You know, you're right!" Nicole started believing.

"Yeah! This could actually be…fun!" Dana said agreeing with the others.

"You guys! What about the nurse! With no nurse, who would cure those sick or injured students!" Zoey argued.

"Quinn could!" Michael suggested.

"Michael, you know Quinn! She doesn't even test her inventions!" Zoey said.

"Well, that is true. We'll just have to worry about that later, when it happens! Now let's just go out there and have some fun!" Chase said.

"Yeah! We don't even know when those adults are coming back! So let's just go and use up the valuable time we have!" Logan said, heading out the door.

"BUT-″ Zoey started, but everyone had already left the dorm.

Zoey shrugged. It couldn't be THAT bad, she thought. She started heading out the dorm to catch up with her friends.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Please review!


	3. Paradise

**MrsLoganReese, optimistic girl94, chrissy909- **lol THANKS:)

The gang started walking out and about campus. They saw some students jump for joy, some ripping up some homework, and some worrying about the whole deal.

"I was supposed to finish a test!" One cried out.

"We were going to have a pizza party today!" Another shouted.

"Are we still having final exams next week?" One questioned.

"Ahhhh! Music to my ears!" Logan sighed in happiness.

"Yeah, but I still don't get where all the adults left to!" Nicole brought up. "They couldn't just not come to work today! Do you think something happened to all of them?" Nicole started worrying.

"You know, Nicole's right." Zoey supported. "I mean, it's not like all the teachers could be a school one day and then the next day just go POOF!"

Others started nodding in agreement. Well, all except Logan.

"What are you guys worrying about!" Logan said. "I mean, sure the teachers can't just leave, but it's not like this is going to happen everyday!"

"I guess so." Zoey started believing.

"So what do we do now?" Chase brought up.

"Let's head down to the beach!" Michael suggested.

"Yeah!" Dana agreed as she and a few started turning around and heading towards the beach.

"Shouldn't we wait for Quinn?" Nicole asked.

"Nah, just leave her alone." Dana said. "She's probably too busy working on her little 'Quinn-ventions'."

The gang's feet finally met the soft sand as they took their last step down the cemented stairway.

"Is it just me, or is the sand really soft today?" Chase questioned.

"And look at the sky!" Nicole pointed up. "It's looks bluer than ever!"

"And look at that clear water!" Zoey said, as she starting walking towards the shore. She took off her flip-flops and pressed her toes into the soft, moist sand, just where the water met her feet. "The waters really warm too!" She called back to her friends.

Children were wandering everywhere; people were playing frisbee on the shore, people playing volleyball, and no sign of seagulls anywhere.

"Ahh this is the life!" Michael said, sitting down.

"You said it!" Logan said, resting down next to him.

"_This_ is the paradise we never had." Chase said, sighing. The others agreed.

**A/N: **Ok I know this chapter was a little bit, yeah. I'll try to make the following chapters a little longer and better. Please review!

3 twinkleestar


	4. Chaos and Confusion

**optimistic girl94-** lol yah I know it was kinda confusing. I was just pointing out how cool it would be to have no adults and that sorta stuff. Anyway THANKS:)

**Callmemaddy- **Wow thanks!

**MrsLoganReese- **Thanks! Yeah you're also on my favorite authors list to since you wrote a story! Thanks again!

"Whoa Chase, you're looking really red!" Zoey pointed out. Zoey, Nicole and Chase were tanning themselves.

"What!" Chase said, removing his sunglasses. He had a funny looking tan line around his eyes from where his sunglasses were. "I was supposed to be a little darker! Not get sunburn! This thing sucks!" he said as he goaled, throwing his cheap suntan lotion into the nearby trashcan.

Nicole and Zoey giggled.

"Zoey Zoey!" Michael called from a few feet away. "I think something's wrong with Dustin!"

"What!" Zoey said, sitting up quickly. "What's wrong with him!"

"He's got the case of Antriopleeitis!" Michael said, not having a bit of trouble pronouncing the word.

"ANTRIO-what!" Zoey said shocked. "What the heck is antrio-WHATEVER!"

"It's a rare disease you get when you play too much basketball." He replied calmly.

"What the hel-″ Zoey started. She was cut off by Dana running towards her.

"Zoey Zoey!" Dana cried.

"What What!" Zoey answered.

"I think…Logan and I…we're breaking up!" Dana said panting.

"WHAT! You guys hate each other! When did you guys go out! What's happening! You never told me you guys were a couple!" Zoey said, really confused.

"Zoey!" Nicole said from behind her.

"What!" Zoey said, turning around. She had too many things going around in her mind.

"Chill! I made you some oatmeal!" Nicole said, getting a bowl of oatmeal out of nowhere and handed it to Zoey.

"What is this!" Zoey said, looking down into the bowl. It looked like a bowl of vomit.

"Zoey!" a voice cried out.

"Zoey over here!" Another one called.

"ZOEY!" yet another one cried.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Zoey said panicking.

**A/N: **YES I know another short chapter. Well yeah, a REALLY short chapter. /. Well anyway, I know what you're all thinking. What's going on right? Well all of this will make PERFECT since in the next chapter. Please review!


	5. A Dream

**A/N: **Thanks to all your reviews! I know a lot of you were really confused about the previous chapter, but if you read this one, that'll ALL make PERFECT sense! lol yah so I hope you like this next chapter!

**zxxbsmsgirl3148****-** lol yeah I expected that from a lot of people. It'll all make sense in this next chapter!

**pinkyzo- **Thanks! yeah this really isn't a love story. but if you check out some of my other stories, it's usually zoey-chase.

**Callmemaddy-** THANKS!

* * *

Zoey heard her name being called from everywhere! She couldn't take it! What does this all mean? What happened to all the adults! What's up with Dustin's basketball disease…whatever! Did Dana and Logan really date!

"Zoey!" everyone cried.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Zoey finally screamed out. Her head hurt.

"Whoa." She said. Looking around, she found herself sitting up on her bed, in her dorm, all her friends surrounding her.

"Finally she wakes up!" Dana said annoyingly. "We've been calling you to wake up for like 5 minutes already!"

"Yeah Zo! You're a pretty deep sleeper!" Nicole said.

"But, but…" Zoey started. "The adults are all gone!" she blurted out. "And Dustin!" She turned to Michael. "What kind of disease was it!" She demanded.

"Whoa…" Michael backed away from Zoey's bed. "Zoey, are you ok?"

"Looks like she had a bad dream." Chase said from Zoey's right.

"What!" Zoey said. "It was all a dream!" Zoey's face blushed.

"Yeah, it surewas." Chase said. "Well I would suggest you get changed now because, class starts in 30 minutes!"

"What!" Zoey said, looking at her alarm clock. "I gotta get ready!" She said jumping out of bed.

Zoey got ready and her and her friends went to class, just barely making it on time.

"Miss Brooks!" Zoey's English teacher said as Zoey walked into class. "You_did _finish your 300 word essay last night, didn't you?"

"Uhh…" Zoey tried to think of a good excuse. She gave up. "No, ma'am."

"See me after class." Her teacher replied.

"BUSTED!" Logan said, from behind the classroom. Zoey gave him a face.

The class slowly went by, and then it was finally time for dismissal. Zoey slowly walked up to her teacher, expecting the worst.

"Zoey, why didn't you turn in your essay?" Mrs. Robins said in a calm voice.

"I forgot." Zoey said pitifully.

Her teacher sighed. "Will you turn it in tomorrow for half credit?"

"I promise." Zoey sighed as she walked out the door.

"That wasn't SO bad…" Zoey thought to herself, walking down the hallway. "Adults, they never get old do they?"

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for another short chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
